peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa gets Murdered
Peppa gets Murdered is the first episode of ''Elise''. Scene 1: at Peppa's house (Elise shows up at Peppa's House) Elise: *knocking viciously on the door* Open up, CREATURES! OR ELSE! Peppa: Coming (runs furiously down the stairs to the door and opens it) Peppa: He- Its you, Elise. Peppaverse's most wanted criminal. I heard that on the news yesterday. Elise:Out the way, swine. (enters the house an pushes past Peppa and sits inbetween Daddy Pig and Mummy Pig) Elise: So, should I murder that Pep swine and that JoJ pig? Mummy: WAT? Murder Peppa and George? Elise: Yes. Daddy: You can't do that! (Daddy rushes into his bedroom to grab his shotgun and Mummy rushes into the kitchen to grab a knife) Elise: (to Mummy) That won't help much (a beam of teal light shoots out of Elise's hands and the knife floats into the air and stabs Mummy Pig in the heart.) Peppa: Mummy! (grabs Mummy Pig's phone and dials 999) 999 Doctor: 999! HAW CAN YOU HELP I? Peppa: Huh? 999 Doctor: SOS. STAYRT AGAIN. 99 HAW CAN I HELP U? Peppa: My Mummy, she's been- (Elise conjoures up the beam and the phone's screen cracks and Peppa tries to switch it on but fails) Elise: HAHAHA! Peppa: I'm going Elise: Wait! (uses the force to haul Peppa back over) Elise: Where are you going, swine? Soon, you'll be bacon, PIG! Peppa: AAAAAAAAAAAH! (Runs outside never to be seen again) (Daddy Pig rushed downstairs with his shotgun and George also rushes down with his Pistol) Daddy Pig: (Daddy Pig and George start to shoot Elise but she deflects the bullets on her wings and the bullets hit Daddy Pig, killing him. One hits George on the leg and he falls down the stairs, killing himself in the process) Elise: AAAAAAAAAAAH! ANOTHER DAYS WORK DONE. I'LL JUST SIT DOWN AND ENJOY TV IN THE PIGS HOME. (Elise clicks her fingers) Scene 2: at Suzy sheep's house (Suzy Sheep, Mrs. Sheep and Mr. Sheep are all watching the football on TV) Suzy: I feel sick, Mummy. Mrs. Sheep: (to Mr sheep) I do to. Suzy: Should I take my Fortune Cookie out of my backpack? Mrs. Sheep: No, dear. Football commentator: And Siuer score again, making it Siuer 4 - 1 Peppatown AquariumFC Mr Sheep: (to Mrs Sheep) I feel sick aswell. (Suzy Sheep, Mrs Sheep and Mr Sheep all die at the same time) Trivia * The episodes name is a bit of a misnomer because Peppa Pig didn't die but she escaped and warned everyone else about Elise's presence. This is not mentioned until Episode 2, ''Run, Peppa, Run''. Scrapped scenes * It was originally planned that Elise would have a longer conversation with Mummy and Daddy Pig and would, at the end of the conversation, bring out two knives (one held in each hand) and stab Mummy and Daddy Pig's thighs. This was removed and scrapped for unknown reasons. Category:Fanon episodes Category:Lupilusaurus' Fanon Category:Elise episodes